Chris Clow
|title = Executive Officer |stationed = |rank = Commander |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |mother = Dr. Jana Clow |father = Commander Charles Clow |image2 = }} Christopher Scott Clow was a human officer that served in both MACO and Starfleet in the 2150s and 2160s. While with MACO, he was a front lines soldier in the Earth-Romulan War, before being transferred to the starship . ( ) Born in Seattle on Earth, Chris Clow was raised with the ideals of truth, justice, and good character. But a fight he got into at a young age set him on a tactical journey that would keep his mind on combat for some time. MACO career, 2156-2162 Enrolling in Starfleet Academy after graduating from Zefram Cochrane High School (unbeknownst to him on the recommendation of Jonathan Archer), Clow was recognized by General Casey, the then-headmaster of the MACO controlled West Point. He encouraged Clow to develop his knack for combat and accuracy into a military career. Clow agreed, as his brother Matt had found great success in becoming a MACO soldier. Clow transferred from Starfleet Academy to West Point, becoming a model student and showing natural leadership skills while staying cool under intense training simulations. Upon graduating with highest honors from West Point in 2158, Clow was put up at the MACO base in Atlanta before being promoted to 2nd Lieutenant, then spent the better part of two years as a front-line soldier in the Earth-Romulan War. Chris was dating a fellow MACO by the name of Amanda Cole. They were proposed to be married in the latter half of 2159. Unfortunately, Sergeant Cole was killed in the Battle of Sector 2148, before Chris could rescue her from oncoming fire from a Romulan assault. He was able to save nine other members of his team, and earned a Purple Heart for injuries sustained and a Medal of Honor for heroism, but considers those awards little consolation for the loss of his fiancée. He was distraught by the loss, and some have said he has not fully recovered. He is now bitter and extremely cautious whenever a romantic opportunity presents itself. After the conclusion of the war, Clow was granted a year's leave to recover from injuries sustained before returning to active duty with a promotion as a MACO 1st Lieutenant. In 2162, Clow was assigned to be a MACO officer stationed aboard the . After an unprecedented retirement of his former CO, Clow advanced to the first formal position of multi-squad leadership he had ever held: as the Executive Lieutenant of Poseidon s MACO Team. Starfleet career, 2162 Upon the death of Major Jack Arrom (the previous MACO CO), Chris became the acting Commanding Officer of Poseidon s MACOs. Due to his valor and heroism in the altercation with the human supremacist group known as Terra Prime, Clow was granted a commission transfer to Starfleet with a promotion to the rank of Commander, and was assigned the posting of Executive Officer aboard Poseidon. This displeased Chris' brother Matt tremendously, but he has since become supportive of his brother's advancing career. Assisting in driving off The Eye, Clow returned home to Earth after the destruction of Poseidon. 2163 Two months after his return, his mother passed away, and he had a hard time dealing with this event. That same week he left the Earth and journeyed to all 18 worlds of the Federation before returning home ten months later, one year after Poseidon was destroyed. He had stayed in his old home until a visit by Captain Ian Peters, his old CO, and was given an offer he couldn't refuse. Clow's loyalty to his ship, crew, and especially Captain Peters are that of a true soldier and a patriot of the United Federation of Planets. Category:Humans Category:MACO personnel Category:Poseidon (NCC-07) personnel Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet personnel (22nd century) Category:Star Trek: Poseidon - The Birth of the Federation